fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Fawful's Revenge is a game in the Mario & Luigi series, released for Nintendo 3DS, Wii U and PS Vita. Plot It's Fawful. And he's back ! The only thing he wants, is revenge ! However, instead of brainwashing Bowser's minions, he decides to work with the Koopa King himself, as Starlow reveals to Luigi. Antasma is sent to Acorn Plains to liquidate Mario (who was searching for P-Acorns there), who engages him in battle. After the fight, which Mario wins, and Antasma falls unconscious. Luigi arrives and smacks Antasma with the Hammer thrice, to make sure he's unconscious for months. E. Gadd holds Antasma captive in a glass tube to get more information about Bowser. Soon, Waluigi appears, being bribed by Bowser. Waluigi is defeated and runs away. Upon entering Boom Boom Fortress, Mario & Luigi are surprise-attacked by Fawful, Boom Boom, Pom Pom and Bowser Jr. After three fights, Fawful escapes, but leaves the collapsed Bowser Jr, Boom Boom and Pom Pom for dead. Upon passing the fainted minions behind, the crew went to Driftwood Shore after hearing that there's an Cobal Star Shard there, the only thing that could reassemble the bridge to Miyamoto Ruins. Upon collecting the first shard, Iggy, Larry and Lemmy appear out of nowhere. They steal the shard and send the Elite Trio in attack. In battle, the three Koopalings, since here the Bros get their first Bros. Attacks, teach Mario & Luigi how to use Bros. Attacks, and how to use Badges, only to then immediately taunt the Bros, saying that they must get at least four "Perfect" attacks. If one's attack is "OK", "Good" "Great", "Amazing" or "Excellent" (Amazing being entirely new, while Perfect comes from the Dutch version of Mario & Luigi: Dream Team), they will heal Corporal Paraplonk or Private Goomp with 998 HP. After getting 4 or more "Perfect" attacks, Iggy, Lemmy and Larry leave. Upon defeat of the Trio, Paraplonk and Goomp escape, but leave Sergeant Guy behind, who was relatively slow. Luigi dispatches Guy and throws him away (Sergeant Guy then doesn't appear for the remainder of the game). Goomp says, before leaving, that they have to participate to "The Koopaling Shuffle" (not knowing what they mean, Mario gets confused). Upon entering Layer-Cake Desert, Mario & Luigi are soon shoved (by Roy and Morton) to a podium, where Lemmy is doing silly circus acts. Forced to watch, the brothers go sit on a seat. While Mario tries to look the other way, Luigi enjoys the show (much to Starlow's dismay). Larry comes and offers Luigi potato chips. Soon, Iggy appears and makes Mario dizzy by rapidly spinning around his seat (he is slender enough to go through the small gaps between the seats). Luigi sees this and whacks Iggy with his Hammer, knocking him out. Roy and Morton carry him away while Lemmy and Larry rapidly spin around Luigi's seat, but the latter does not pay attention. Giddy, Larry and Lemmy welter away. Upon entering the temple, Lemmy appears and explains what "The Koopaling Shuffle" is: the Bros have to beat all 7 Koopalings plus Bowser Jr. to continue their adventure. Lemmy is the first one to be fought. Upon defeat, Lemmy falls in a swoon, allowing the Bros. to fight Larry, then Iggy and later Ludwig. All three passed out upon defeat. The Bros. fight Wendy, who is KO'd upon defeat. After an obstacle course and two puzzle-filled rooms, The brothers reach Morton, who now uses a Time Bob-omb. After the battle, Morton gets toppled over by Luigi. He lands on his back and is unable to get himself back up (like in the New Super Mario Bros. 2 ending). However, immediately after this, Roy appears in battle, with a Time Bob-omb. This time, however, the bomb's counter is automatically set on 1 (but counterattacking Roy causes flings him in the Time Bob-omb, resetting the counter from 0 to 1, which has to be done repeatedly). Roy was eventually beaten, but he quickly helps Morton to get back up and both escape the temple. Upon leaving the temple, Bowser Jr. appears out of nowhere, this time deciding to figh the Bros by himself instead of using the Koopa Clown Car. After the battle, Bowser Jr. is knocked unconscious. The Bros. reach Sparkling Waters. Stuffwell detects a Cobalt Star Shard here. Unexpected, Bowser falls from the sky. He rams into Luigi, making him fall in a cliff full of Urchins. Mario has to fight Bowser alone. After a fight, Bowser implodes. Fawful appears with his Vacuum Helmet. He taunts the Bros, but accidentally drops a Cobalt Star Shard. Entering Bowser Jr.'s airship, Kamek decides to operate the cannons. After beating Goomboss, Kamek and Big Bob-Omb, and receiving a Shard, they go to Wario Hideout to get the shard owned by Waluigi. After a battle with him, Waluigi retreats, dropping the last shard. They go to Miyamoto Ruins, reassemble the bridge and enter the ruins. There, they fight Fawful twice: once in his normal form, then as Dark Fawful. He summons Yoob, who is defeated. In a final attempt, he powers up Sunnycide. Sunnycide is defeated, crashes in a device and it explodes, sending Fawful and Sunnycide to the moon. Corporal Paraplonk, Private Goomp, Roy and Morton saw everything and run away in despair. Enemies Bosses Trivia *Oddly, Bowser had no lines of dialogue in the entire game, and even appears only once (as a suprise boss). Also, instead of being unconcious after his battle, he implodes. **Bowser even has a very low amount of HP and POW, despite being fought after Roy (who's HP is 853, his POW is 103 and attacks EVERY turn). Bowser even doesn't drop any coins and gives no EXP, making him the easiest and most overlooked boss in the whole game. The only hard thing of the battle is that Mario has to fight on his own. *With a HP amount of 8531, Sunnycide (the final boss) has the fourth highest HP in the entire canon and fanon Mario & Luigi series, being surpassed only by Bowser X (with the Challenge Medal, his HP amount is 9999), Prince Shroob (who has 12.500 HP on rare occasions) and Amazing Time Shroob (who has a record breaking HP amount of 1.000.000 !), not counting Chakron. *The way how Antasma is held captive by E. Gadd is similar to Junior Shrooboid in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. *This the only M&L game to feature Waluigi where Wario isn't present at all. Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Sequels Category:Fan Games